Pheromones
by eligentvomit
Summary: What happens when Szzayel spills some pheromones on Ulquiorra and why does Grimmjow think is a girl? GrimmUlqui Multichapter rated M boyXboy u have been warned


So I know I'm supposed to be thinking about my other stories and trying to write some more chapters to them but I have had this idea kicking around in my head and I wanted to post it. It's boyXboy if you don't like it don't read it. this fic has my first full sexual scene so be nice to me about it. It will also be my first multiple chapter story. I'm not sure where I want it to go but I will figure that out later.

I do not own anything.

"What is this?" asked an extremely pissed off raven-haired espada with green eyes as he looked down at his now soaked uniform. Stupid scientist just had to go spill who knows what on him, completely soaking his white uniform with some sort of light yellow colored fluid. It looks like pee thought the cuatro espada completely disgusted and just about to blast the pink mop of hair right off of the eighth espada standing in front of him. It was sticky for one thing but it didn't have a smell, which I guess was one thing that wasn't too horrible. But honestly it looked like a huge hallow had peed on him.

"Don't worry it won't harm you," said creepy pink haired espada looking way too happy, this only increased the raven's worry rather than reassure him.

"What is it," I asked again this time in a stern you better tell me what this is right now or you die kind of voice. I also sent a glare his way just to make my point.

"Relax it is just some pheromones from an animal from the world of the living. Just a quick shower and it will be like it was never on you but just to be sure do you want me to help you wash?" he offered in a hopeful voice that made me want to gag. I just sent him another glare, turned, and walked out of that lab.

I sonidod back to my room so no one would see me in such a state and took a shower, lathering about five times just to be safe. After that I put on some new clothes and was just about to leave my room for another one of Aizen's fun filled meetings when a knock came at my door. Actually it was more of a banging and it wouldn't stop. Annoyed I walked over to the door and opened it. But no sooner than I had opened the door was I pushed roughly back inside and the door was shut behind the one who had pushed me. Then I received whip lash as my already backward moving body was pulled forward again by the intruder. He pulled me clear up against his warm and completely exposed chest. That's when the creepy sniffing ensued and then once again I was pushed back but this time I landed upon my bed with a not so graceful thump. That is when I finally got a look at my intruder not that I hadn't already pretty much guessed who it was, blue hair and a confused look is what stood before me.

"Sexta what is the meaning of this?" I asked pushing myself up into a sitting position only to be pushed back down again as the blue haired espada climbed on top of me and pinned me down. He started sniffing me…again. "Sexta get off and stop sniffing me," I said in a stern voice that usually made people stop what they were doing.

"Your smell," Grimmjow said finally stopping his sniffing and looking down at me with a curious look. "Ulquiorra are you a female?" he asked after a long while of staring.

"Of course I'm not a female you idiot," I replied evenly which surprised me considering how shocked I was to get asked a question like that. How could he think I was female? "Why would you even think that?"

"Maybe because you smell like one and not only that but you smell like you want some too. Ulqui are we feeling a little lusty?" he said the last bit with a smirk. Damn it must have been those pheromones Szayel dumped on me.

"No, now get off of me," I said pushing at his chest to get him off.

"Oh but I think you are," he said running his tongue along my ear only to stop at the lobe, take it into his mouth, and suck on it. I felt a shiver run down my spine which of course Grimmjow noticed. "It looks like you were lying." He said breathing hot air across my cheek. "It looks like Ulqui-chan wants to get fucked." Again he started to lick me but this time he was savagely ravishing my neck. I couldn't hold back a moan when he gave my jugular a little nip and then proceeded to suck on the spot.

" stop." A half-hearted moan came from my mouth. I felt as he reached up and slowly started unzipping my uniform. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt him rub his course hands across my already erect nipples. He slowly moved down from my neck sucking and licking as he went until he took one of my nipples into his mouth. Another low moan left my mouth and I felt myself start to get hard.

"It seems you don't want me to stop." He said leaning up to look at me with a smirk. "It seems you really aren't a girl though."

"Then get off me sexta." I said breathily. He looked thoughtful for a second and an even bigger smirk then before made its way across his face.

"You know what I don't I mind." And with that he continued his exploration of my body. Before I knew it my pants were gone and I was flipped over onto my stomach. Shit! Well it looks like I won't be getting to Aizen-samas' fun filled meeting after all. I felt him lean over me and felt his tongue run up my spine. When he got to the top of my back he bit down hard onto my shoulder. At the same time he pushed into me roughly all the way the hilt.

"Shit, Grimmjow stop!" I gasped out in pain and tried to move away from him. But this only resulted in having him grab ahold of my hips tighter, bite me harder, and him pulling himself out to his tip and ramming back into me. It continued on this way till he finally came hard inside me and collapsed on top of me. After a few moments he withdrew from my battered entrance and lay down beside me. "When I recover my strength you are so dead sexta." I threatened trying to send him a glare but being as tired as I was it came out as more of a squint then an actual glare.

He just sent me another one of those infuriating smirks and leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. "Sure ya will." He said as he wrapped an arm around my waste, pulled me close to him, and fell asleep. I felt appalled that he felt he could just rape me and then feel that it was perfectly fine to sleep with me. I didn't think on it long though as sleep took me into its embrace.

well that's it for the first chapter. please feel free to review. if you don't want to you don't have to but reviews make me incredibly happy :D


End file.
